


The song of my heart

by SinceriouslyAdorable



Series: When you're obsessed... You write. [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: AU, Break Up, Cameos, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I do what I want, Marvel/DC crossovers, Songfic, What Was I Thinking?, crossovers, i don't care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAdorable/pseuds/SinceriouslyAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several one-shots, songfics. Will be written in second person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown Soldier (Steve)

From the moment Steve met you, he knew something was wrong with you. You looked tired and sad, but always smiled or laughed.

"Oh silly..." you would say when he asked you something. But you always did it with a sad smile on your face. Like you had lost something. You would always stare when you were caught up in thoughts. Thoughts, that always seemed to bother you. Sometimes, you would walk away, and Steve would find you crying, for a reason he didn't know.

He didn't know. You didn't like to talk about your problems, how cliché it seemed. 

 

The Avengers didn't know about your army past. You'd served for so long, you didn't even remember how long. You had signed up, only seeing friends falling in return. You had seen, smelled and tasted death, and everywhere you looked back then, you saw sick people. And it had done something with you, when you got back. 

 

You couldn't sleep, and if you did, you'd wake up from nightmares. Before you saw all this, you could simply eat. Now you didn't eat that much. You were never really alone. Ghosts seemed to haunt you everywhere. 

Your doctor said you had PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He prescribed therapy, but even after therapy you had the nightmares.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"I'm not leaving!" you yelled at your best army mate, (Y/F/N). He/she just smiled weakily at you, looking at his leg. He/she stepped on a grenade from the enemy, and his/her leg was almost blown off. There was so much blood, you began to feel dizzy. Only a few parts of flesh attached the lower leg to the knee, you could see the bones._

_You had found (Y/F/N), screaming "I need to get up". You heard it once. You heard it twice. And then you stopped counting._

_All you remember is looking at him/her, with a blank face. You didn't know what you felt. You were totally empty. "Go away Y/N." he/she yelled, but you slowly shook your head. "Never."_

_You blinked, seeing the scene change. You saw all your friends, dead. You slowly stood up, walking through the room, looking around. Then you gasped. You saw your Avenger friends, dead. You fell on your knees by the first body. It was Steve, but you barely recognized him. His face was pale, and empty. His face was covered in several cuts, his whole body seemed to be. "No, this can't be..." you whispered under your breath. You grabbed his hand, intertwining your fingers with his. "No..." you said, tears filling your eyes._

_Suddenly, Steve's hand tightened around yours. His eyes shot open, but they were not human. They were blue, but not his kind of blue. You then noticed the chains around his wrists, the cold metal shining in the weak light._

_"Where were you when we needed you? Hiding? Trying to leave this world? Pathetic." the words left his mouth, with so many disgust that you felt your stomach aching. "Y-your alive..." you whispered softly, but Steve's response was only a dark laugh._

_"No, you're just dead."_

_You then began to see blood in front of your eyes, rolling down. You couldn't see anymore, and you screamed. But then, you heard a voice calling your name, form far away._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Covered in sweat, you sat up in bed. You breathed heavily, looking around you. Steve sat in his pyjamas on the edge of your bed, looking worried at you. "Y/N?" he asked, and tears filled your eyes. 

You unexpectedly wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly. Steve hugged you back, rubbing circles on your shoulders. "I'm so sorry..." you whispered, burying your wet face in the crook of his neck.

"For what?" he asked, pulling back to look at you. You only shook your head. "It's not..." you stopped, thinking about your dream. "It's not only you. It's for everyone I couldn't help. Before I joined the Avengers, I was recovering from my work. I was a soldier, and I've seen people die. Good people. They deserved to die happily, not ripped to shreds. Ever since I came back, I have those dreams, but tonight was different." you said, beginning to shake. 

Steve looked at you with a puzzled look. He stood up, pushing you gentle towards the headboard. You blinked, and the next thing you know is that Steve is sitting against the Headboards too, his arm around your shoulders. 

He looked down at you. "Tell me about it. Please." 

You bit your lip. Then you decided it was time for him to know, about  ** _everything_.** He was a soldier too, so this can't be wrong. 

"Well, I-uh..." You paused, looking at your thighs. "I saw my friends, dead. A regular nightmare for me. But when I walked past all those dead bodies, I saw you and the other Avengers. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was you, chewing my feelings and spitting me out. I wanted to help you, but I thought you were dead." you told Steve. 

"Why am I so much importanter than Stark, or Romanoff?" Steve asked, trying to meet your gaze. You bit your lower lip. 

"Because I love you." 


	2. Once In A Lifetime (Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two times you tell Logan that he should go and make something of his life, with or without you. And the one time he doesn't like to tell about.

**One: When you met each other**

Logan sat on the stair, smoking a cigar. He still couldn't think of the fact that Jean died. In his arms. 

 

Since that day, he'd been thinking more than he once did. He had nightmares, about the war, about everything that he'd done and  _about Jean._ It made his heart falling apart, again, and again, and again. He couldn't think straight anymore. 

 

He'd been snapping at children much lately, being in his own thoughts. He couldn't help it. Because what would anybody else do in his place? Charles told him that he should take a break, but Logan couldn't simply. Because everything he took a break, he saw Jean. When he did something, he saw Jean standing there, laughing at him with that smile he loved so much. He was never alone. 

 

So, he was sitting on those stairs that day. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice this woman and the little child besides her. 

 

_Your P.O.V._

You sighed when you took your nieces hand. "C'mon Fall, we're almost here." you said, smiling at the little girl who carried the name "Fallyn" around. She was playing with the flowers, which she could grow  _everywhere._ Your home knew it. She had no control over her mutation most of the time, being only five years old. But she could always make you smile. 

 

Okay, Fallyn wasn't really your niece. But it felt like that. You had adopted her when she was barely one year old, because somebody thought it was funny to dump a fucking  _baby_ in your dumpster. You, having no ability but mother instinct (somehow), and you found her in your dumpster. You adopted her and her powers came when she was three years. You had an exhausting day at work, and when you both came home, you fell on the couch and fell asleep right away. Waking up, you saw the lots of flowers around you, and a laughing Fallyn on your belly, who was also sleeping. First, you were shocked. But then you smiled to yourself. She was gifted, and you thought it was cute. 

But now, after two years, you couldn't handle it anymore. You loved Fallyn, but you didn't know how you could rise a child with superpowers. You were thinking, but then this man called you. He told you that there was a school for boys and girl like Fallyn, and that they could help you. You hesitated for a moment, but the man said what you thought. You decided that it was a good idea to at least  _visit_ the school to look if it was alright. 

 

Well, from the outside it looks normal. Unless the smoking man on the stairs. Since you didn't know where to go, you decided to go and ask the man. "Fallyn Darlin' are you coming with me?" you asked again, and the little black haired girl nodded. 

 

"Excuse me sir, can you help us?" you asked him, lifting Fallyn up into you arms, pulling her close. Fallyns big, green eyes widened when she saw the man. She blushed and looked away. You smirked, but went back at the man, who didn't answer you. 

 

"Sir, everything alright?" you asked, holding your hand in front of his face. The man finally noticed you. "Uhm, hello. Sorry Miss." for a moment Logan held his breath. There in front of him, was this beautiful woman with (Y/H/L), (Y/H/C) locks, and  _gorgeous_ (Y/E/C) eyes. He released his breath. "Can I help you?" Logan then asked, and you nodded. 

"Yes, I'm looking for Professor Charles Xavier." you said, and you felt Fallyn wrapping her arms around your neck. "Yes, of course you're lookin' for him. This way." he said, leading you in the school. 

 

"Name's Logan." Logan said, looking around for Storm or Charles. "Cool name. Mine is (L/N). (Y/N) (Y/L)." you said, quoting Bond as always. Logan looked at you in the corners of his eyes. "Pretty name." he mumbled, and you raised a brow. 

 

Then a woman with white hair and a man in a wheelchair walked towards them. "Ah, Miss (Y/N) and Fallyn. Nice to see you in person." the bald man said, stucking your hand out. "My name is Charles Xavier." he said, and you nodded. You introduced yourself and Fallyn - who was too distracted by this kid who had two different eyecolors. 

The woman with white hair's name was Storm, or at least she said something like that. You blinked and you accepted the offer of a little talk between Storm, Xavier and Fallyn. They walked away, Fallyn looking over her shoulder as she walked with the new people. Xavier said something about Logan entertaining you, before they disappeard.

 

There was a silence between Logan and you. "So... What's bothering you?' you roughly asked, noticing the stare in Logans looks. He looked everywhere, but at you. "Hm, what do you mean?" he asked. You shook you head, laughing soft. 

 

"I don't have to be a telepath to see something's bothering you." 

 

Logan hesitated for a moment. Should he tell you about Jean? He decided not to do it.

 

"So you're not a mutant?" he changed the subject. You nodded. "Nope." 

"so why do you take care of your daughter? Most parents are scared of their children." 

"First: She's  _not_ my daughter. i found her in my dumpster. Secondly: She's gifted, and if I'm too stupid to see the beauty in it, I can't call myself a human being." you said, and ran your hand through your hair.

 

The two of you walked around, and talked much. Logan even told you about Jean, after you asked him the  _fourth time_ if he was really okay. You leaned back after he told the story. 

"You know what you should do?" 

"No?" he asked. You smiled. 

 

"You should do all the things you always wanted to do. Go out, see the world. Make something of your life. I can even go with you if you want, 'cause I've he feeling Fallyn is going to stay here for a while." you offered, making Logan blink.

 

 _You_ had offered  _him_ to go with him making something of his life? And you barely knew him.

 

But Logan politely declined. That was the first time he did. 

 

**Two: When he felt lonely again.**

After that day, you and Logan became close. You always visited him when you visited Fallyn, who was doing good at the school. 

 

Every time you saw the brunette, you saw him turning. You saw he felt lonely, but you tried to cheer him up - what'd always end in you curling up against his side on the couch of the school while the two of you (and sometimes a few students) watched a movie. 

Logan felt comfortable with you. But when you weren't around him to cheer him up with silly jokes, he didn't know what to do. He felt lone, empty but most of all; useless. 

"Hey, you're really not here Logan. Sup?" you asked him, looking up from the milkshake you had. You had a cream-mustache, and Logan smiled sadly, seeing your always happy face covered in cream. He reached for your head, and wiped away the cream with his thumb, licking it up for himself. 

"Nothing, I just..." he swallowed. "I feel so  _useless, and empty."_ he said, looking at his hands. 

"Aha, That's the problem. You can't sit down for so long. I know the feeling mate. Ever since I was little, I wanted to see the world. Do stuff, make friends. It has always been a dream for me. I can't sit too long in the states, otherwise I'll turn into a crazy mess." You said, taking a sip of your milkshake. "So I decided to take a one month break in summer. Then I'll visit another country. It's fun though. Maybe you could go with me?" you offered. Logan raised his shoulders.

 

"Me? In a plane?"

 

"Hey, It's just an offer."

 

Logan said he'd think about it. But the answer never came.

 

**The time he doesn't like to talk about.**

You were slowly dying. You didn't tell Fallyn and Logan though, but you've had conversations with professor Xavier about your sickness. You both agreed it'd be the best if fallyn didn't know it, since you wanted Fallyn to remember you as the woman she saw you. But about Logan you weren't certain. 

Sure, he was a close friend, but you didn't want him to be hurt again. 

You walked around through the school, thinking of it. You were about to tell yourself that you had too chose, but you felt two arms slipping around you, pulling you into a big bear hug. You laughed softly, and turned around - As best as you could. It was Logan.

"Hey." you said, hugging him back, but longer than normal. Okay, you  _may_ or not may have feelings for Logan. But hey, who isn't? Sure, he can be a pig but that makes him only more adorable. 

Logan mumbled something back, too busy smelling your hair. He stroked your back, until you untangled yourself from him. "Alright bear, let's go and do something." you said, and Logan nodded. 

"Movie?" he asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." 

"Let me get the popcorn." with that, he walked off. You smiled, and catched yourself staring at his ass. 

Logan was adding the salt, when he heard screaming. He dropped the bottle immediatly, and ran towards the hall. A few men were standing there, with a body in the middle of the circle. It was you. A shocked mutant girl sat on the ground, in front of Logans feet. 

Rage took Logans body over, and with a blink, he had taken the five men out. He kneeled besides you, taking your hand. You were losing blood. 

"Somebody! Help me please!" he shouted, cupping your cheek and feeling your wrist. "Logan..." you said soft, reaching for his cheek. "What happened?" Logan asked. 

"Those men came in and wanted to take out this girl. They hit me instead." 

Logan felt his eyes filling with tears.  _No, not again. He's not letting another woman he loves slip away._

"Hold on (Y/N)... Everythin' is goin' to be okay..." he whispered, but you shook your head, smiling. 

"No Logan..." You pushed yourself up with the little strength you still had. You pushed your lips against his, kissing him. "I'm sick Logan. And I will not make it. I'll die anyways. Just... Take care of Fallyn... When... I'm gone..." you fell away from his touch, and he broke. 

"(Y/N), don't you dare to do this to me. Who'll cheer me up when I need it? Who'll make silly jokes about Charles' bald head? Or Scotts glasses? I... I don't know what to do without  _ **you.**_ Hold on... Hell, I'll even go with you to a country. Everything is okay, going to be okay..." Logan began to cry.  **  
**

"Goodbye Logan. I'll always love you. Take care of Fallyn, please." you smiled, looking at the ceiling.

Then, everything went black through your eyes.

That day, he'd regretted  _ **every time**_ he declined your offer. But also, since that day, he won his fly fear by taking a plane to Spain, with Fallyn on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please tell me if there are any errors in this chapter.   
> Who'll be up next? I'll leave that up to you!


	3. I'm just a kid (Peter Quill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter walks around, he hears music coming from an open ship. He gets really curious when he hears someone singing and laughing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for Groot though ^.^   
> Again, I'll make it up to you who ever comes next!

Peter sighs as he walks around. Gamora had sent him out for a couple of groceries, which he didn't like to do but also didn't want to get his ass kicked by Gamora herself.

 

Groaning, he cluchted the box thight to his chest. He passed a spaceship, with the backdoor open. He raised his brows when he heard something that sounded like... Earth Music? Peter immediatly stopped walking, as he listened to the music.

 

 _I woke up, it was 7_  
_I waited 'til 11_  
_Just to figure out that no one would call_  
_I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_  
_What's another night all alone?_

_When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

 

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

 

Peters jaw dropped when he heard the song, with a background singer, who... Giggled? The sound was incredibly cute, and it made Peter smile to himself. 

 

_Your P.O.V._

You giggled when you swang the wet towel around. You were cleaning your messy ship up, while you sang along with Pierre Bouvier, the singer from Simple Plan. It was your favorite song,  _I'm just a kid._ You loved that song, because it was pretty accurate to your former life. 

Your life on Earth was one of the most cliché things you had ever seen. Even more cliché than the fanfictions you've read. Simple Plan dragged you through the most difficult periods of your life. Since a few years, you walked through the space. You didn't know  ** _how_   **it happened, but it just happened. 

Luckily, you had your iPod and a few other things with you, when you disappeared into the nothing. 

 

You stopped swinging the towel around, and started to clean the screens, while Pierre sang again.

 

 _And maybe when the night is dead,_  
_I'll crawl into my bed_  
_I'm staring at these 4 walls again_  
_I'll try to think about the last time_  
_I had a good time_  
_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

 

You sang, loud and smiling. Your feet tapped along the rhythm of the song, while someone tapped your shoulder suddenly. You dropped your towel, grabbing you blaster, pointing it at the person behind you. 

"Woah, a spicy girl. I like that." A man said, and he looked very human in your eyes. 

"What do you want?" you hissed, putting you blaster back. The man looked cute in your eyes, but you didn't like humans anymore. That's why you never got back to Earth. 

The man smirked. "I heard the music and I kinda liked it. Who is it? Guns 'N Roses? Nirvana?" he asked, and you playfully shook your head. "Simple Plan." you said, while a huge smile took it's place on your face. 

The man raised his brows. "Never heard of them before." 

"That's a cruel." You mumbled, picking your towel up and placing it down onto the table. "My name is Peter Quill." the stranger said. "(Y/N) (L/N). Are you from Earth?" you asked, looking at Peter. He nodded. There was a short silence, and the two of you just awkwardly stared at each other. 

"You want to dance?" Peter asked, holding his hand out. You nodded, and took his hand. Maybe you didn't hate  ** _all_   **humans after all. 

 

**Extended ending**

"Have you seen Quill around here somewhere?" Rocket said.

"I am Groot."

"What do you mean he's not back from doing groceries?!" Rocket shouted.

"I am Groot." 

Gamora mentally facepalmed herself at the two. Just when she was about to say something, they heard footsteps. 

"Dad's home kids!" Peter shouted, and the three of them looked at you and Peter, walking in and holding hands. "I am Groot." Groot said, and Rocket rolled his eyes. "Yes now we know where Quill went, thank you Captain Obvious!" he told the tree, and Groot looked at him, hurt. 

Gamora smacked the back of Peters head, and shook your hand. "I'm Gamora, nice to meet you." she said, and you nodded in response. Then she clapped in her hands. "Back to work kids. Except for you Quill, I'm going to have a little talk with you. (Y/N), you may want to help Rocket and Groot." 

You laughed, and pressed a kiss on Peters cheek, and then walked over to the raccoon and tree. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked this! 
> 
> Next coming up is Logan ^^
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes in this chapter, English isn't my native language.


End file.
